1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of home heating systems and especially to fireplace structures adapted for the purpose of providing a source of heat for the home.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The rapid increase in the cost of energy has caused many concerned people to search for alternate energy sources and alternate means of utilizing the presently available energy sources. Accordingly, renewed interest in fuel, such as wood, which was abandoned as a viable source of energy, has begun. Also, home fireplaces are taking on a new usefulness in providing heat to the home as well as providing an aesthetically pleasing diversion. Accordingly, there has been a renewed interest in fireplace structures to seek such a structures which can be used to efficiently consume wood or other combustible materials and transfer the heat of combustion to various points within the home for the purpose of heating the home while at the same time maintaining a pleasing look to the fireplace so as not to destroy its aesthetic appeal.
There are many known fireplace configurations which are designed for the purpose of efficiently providing heat to their surroundings. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,189 issued Dec. 6, 1977 shows a heat exchange apparatus which can be used in a fireplace firebox. The heat apparatus includes a means for establishing a vortex pattern area to maintain a stable vortical flow of heat donative gas within the area and in proximity to heat exchange surfaces in order that the path of the donative gas and the time of residency of the donative gas are prolonged. U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,611, issued Dec. 7, 1976 to Nelson shows a fireplace heating channel which comprises a hollow metal air conveying channel in combination with a flame guide vein, insertable into an existing conventional fireplace. The channel has a central panel and at least one forward facing channel arm adapted to fit against multiple inside walls of a fireplace. U.S. Pat. No. 1,756,511, issued Apr. 19, 1930 to Dowler, shows a fireplace having a firebox section and a smoke dome section. A depending lip is formed along the lower front edge of the smoke dome section adapted to be received within a U-flange interlock casing and the smoke dome section in assembled position. A damper is positioned in the firebox and can be rotated between the depending position, a closed position, and an upwardly extendly position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,731, issued Jan. 25, 1977 to Zong, shows a device for transferring heat energy from a fireplace to a fluid heating system. The Zong device includes an independent air supply means to provide air from the building exterior to the fireplace chamber and includes a damper disposed in the independent air supply means to regulate the flow of air therethrough.